


For You, I Will Set the World on Fire

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Shed, Deals with gods, Implied Shippings, Millenium World Cannon, Pacts, Pat Cannon, Rituals to save the world, Sacrifice, Sacrificing one self, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Are you truly certain about this? The golden god asks him once more. I can give you the power to perform this ritual Atem, but the price I mentioned is severe. There’s a chance you may not come back from it. And even if you do, you will not be the same. The seal must be your name, as it was Ra’s name that Isis first stole that was the catalyst for all of this.“I’m certain.” He spun to the God, eyes glittering with the fires of determination.Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Week One: Fire/Day 4: Ritual
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298
Kudos: 7





	For You, I Will Set the World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a challenge despite how easy it was to write. Mostly because the Theme gave me so many ideas but in the end I decided to purseu this one after being inspired by "Ritual" by Black Veil Brides (Totally fits Darkshipping! XD)
> 
> So this idea came from the fact that despite the fact memory world was them "playing" the events that happened 3,000/5,000 years ago, it was still that a game ZORC created, and we still have no idea what happened in the past except that Bakura's family was murdered, Atem was Pharaoh and had to shatter the puzzle to seal the darkness AKA Zorc away (which would take a shit ton of power regardless)
> 
> This is my idea of how that happened.
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Week One: Fire/Day 4: Ritual

_Are you truly certain about this?_ The golden god asks him once more. _I can give you the power to perform this ritual Atem, but the price I mentioned is severe. There’s a chance you may not come back from it. And even if you do, you will not be the same. The seal must be your name, as it was Ra’s name that Isis first stole that was the catalyst for all of this._

Atem hesitates. Looks around him, studies the carnage of the battle field. The fallen soldiers and fractured stones. The wounded beasts still fighting, the weakened priests refusing to give up. The three Gods above him determined to protect him and his country with their last breath. Surveyed the sky no longer blue but dark and shadowed, the sand no longer gold but stained red and rusted with dried blood.

The dark god laughing as it stood superior over all, mocking the white serpent goddess holding the Thief King in her arms like a mother did her lost child. Like it had already won. Like it deserves to win. And its prize was already is.

Atem closes his eyes, thinks of his fallen comrades and the friends he still has who still have a chance, a future.

He thinks of the promise he’d made, grieves that he won’t be able to keep it.

“I’m certain, Heru.” He spun to the God, eyes glittering with the fires of determination.

A smile graced the Falcon God’s beak. _Had to be sure._

The golden hawk eyes sharpened and glare at the demonic monster who embodies the dark, twisted soul of the Serpent of Chaos that wanted them both dead, and smirks.

_Make a pact with me, Pharaoh Atem, Son of Pharoah Aknankannon and Great Royal Wife Samira, Lord of Two Lands, Descendent son of Ra and kin of the children of Seth and Heru. Grant me your permission to use your soul as a vessel for my own and I will share with you the power that once belonged to Amun-Horataky-Ra!_

Atem feels the ripple of the universe stiring at the God’s words. Feels the power of a pact being made between two gods: one mortal and one eternal. Feels the force and ripple effect of it, as it consumes his universe and all around him in a flaming whirled wind that burns his body to the very core and replaces it with pure fire and light, but in place of pain he feels exhilaration and pride. Like tasting true freedom and knowing it was yours forever.

“Yes!”

The world shakes with that single announcement, magnified by the power of agreement, of choice. The red, blue and yellow Gods that are his soul surrender their power and transcend their physical bodies, becoming pure energy. Energy that they willing surrender to their Master in unity with the power he receives from _Heru._ A whirlwind of fire and earth and air and power spirals together in a golden storm that shocks all who see it and stills even the dark god’s laughter.

The beast roars with shock and rage and lunges to strike and strike and strike but he is blocked by two other, the white serpent whom the thief he covets pours the last of his life force into and the strongest of all Kemet’s deities who every single night, speared his master over and over again whenever he dared lunge for Ra’s boat.

Atem steps forward, falls to his knees and screams as Heru’s brown and gold falcon wings explode from his back, tearing apart his tunic and glistening to life, each feather radiates sparks and glows with captured fire.

He stands then. Glowing garnet hieroglyphs decorate his skin and arms cooling to black like tattoos. Golden hawk eyes replace his fiery crimson. All fear and doubt it gone from him. Golden power radiates off him in ways, rippling the universe to his command and when he speaks it is with all the power and majesty of a being who was both perpetual Pharaoh and forefather of Kings

“ZORC!” They sink the command into the beast’s name like it is a bane upon their reality and for the first time, there is true fear in the dark god’s eyes.

“ENACTING THE PACT MADE BETWEEN GODS: ONE IMMORTAL AND ONE BORN—WE SEAL YOU AWAY!!”

The Millennium pendant reveals itself in all its golden residence, embodying the power to alter time and space.

The demon god screams! A loud hateful sound of fear and rage and indignity and disbelief and sheer and absolute refusal to loose. Everyone else stares at him, horrified and blinded by the might of the pendant’s never-ending power.

Someone is calling out to him, but the name it calls his foreign to him. But he remembers the face. Remembers this stirring in his heart when he sees it, feels something like pain, like guilt prick his heart when he sees the desperation in those lilac eyes.

He touches something around his neck, not the Millennium pendant but another simpler necklace shaped like half a heart whose curve shape is held in place by a silver jeweled-eyes snake, that holds so much more importance to his once mortal heart.

He sees his other mate: the red-furred beast-headed God who stares at him with wide eyes, shocked and almost pleading—something he knows the ruthless God would ever do except for him.

 _Set_ , he says the chaos god’s name and when he does it is not the voice of an immortal and all powerful warrior god, but the boy who had become a king much too young and the gentle hawk god who loves him.

_Whatever the outcome of this battle, you must promise us something._

_Anything_! His answer was instant.

 _Make sure Bakura does not kill himself_.

The furious thief screams in abandonment but his guardian can only stare at them, confused by their serene smile and sheer certainty.

There is no time to ask what he means.

And too late to stop them when he does.

Mortal hands empowered by the God Heru take the Millennium pendant in them and pull it apart.

The demon god lunges forward, screaming promises of destruction and death.

But even he is too late

The gold cracks under the forced weight of its own power, and then it shatters completely.

All the world watches in horror and utter shock as the Millennium pendant, the most powerful of all seven Millennium items, the very weaponize embodiment of Heru’s power: shatters into a thousand tiny pieces.

The demon god explodes!

Shrieks in anger then drops from the sky. It writhes upon the ground, howling in pain as though its body is being ripped to pieces. Five of the Millennium items that had been all but discarded rise from the sands, the Priestesses feels her own necklace leave her neck and join its companions. The six items levitate in the hair glowing and surrounded by spiraling shadows like imperial judges condemning the shadowy creature. Shadows curl together, tearing it apart and sucking it into one thousand and seven black holes. All the while the beast screams promising vengeance and retribution until it is finally locked away, sealed within the heart of those items, and the one thousand golden pieces of the former pendant, now a puzzle.

But it did not go alone.

As the items drops and the puzzle falls piece by pieces, he feels his own soul and Heru’s light split apart into each and every one of those gold pieces and it is the worst and most terrible pain he has ever felt: he feels his soul being torn apart, feels his memories being stripped away and evaporating like mirages until he is surrounded by strangers, and there is only darkness when he thinks of himself. If he reaches into the blackness there is nothing.

Not even his own name.

Or the parents that gave it to him.

No memories linger.

But there is a feeling.

A strange feeling that conjures strange images that even through the crippling darkness he knows hold meaning to him.

A man, though he could not see his face.

A voice, though he does not remember who it belongs to.

Colors, though he cannot recall where he’s seen them: burgundy like dried blood, lilac like his beloved amethysts, white like starlight or Seth’s sky fire.

It is his last thought, the only thing he still holds when the blackness finally takes him.

He falls to his knees: all life is gone from those eyes, now dull and vacant and lifeless as his soulless corpse.

Just before he hits the ground, someone catches him and screams.

X X X

Bakura could’ve bathed him in his tears.

Instead, he held the body of his lover like he was a precious doll, held him so tight as though he might disappear if he let go. Refusing to believe he had become a corpse.

The pain was overwhelming.

It was pure agony tearing through him like some wild, savage beast driven mad by love and loss and there was no freedom from it but death.

Bakura clenched him tighter and screamed.

Screamed at the heavens.

Screamed and cursed the gods for bringing him into this life only everything away from him.

For giving him hope and love and making him belief in both again, only to maliciously rip it away like this, just as they had taken everyone and everything else from him

“I told you!” he scolded, with anger in his voice. Anger and grief so sharp and damning it threatened to consume him. “I told you, you had to _live_! I’ve already lose everything and everyone else! You were supposed to live! Not sacrifice yourself like this! Why! Why! Why!”

 _Why him and not me_.

Why was _he_ allowed to live on while his beloved was dead?

What was the point of living now if he was not here?

What purpose did he have now? What reason to live if the only one he has left was gone? No, not gone dead. Dead!

Dead and not coming back.

Why should he live while he was dead?

Why should he live at all?

_Don’t._

The command was harsh but laced with a pain the thief knew all too well.

“Set.”

The Thief looked up into the red-rimmed eyes of the God of Chaos: Kemet’s strongest and most physically powerful God, the Embodiment of the Desert, and the Desert’s greatest protector: reduces to this.

 _That creature took my lover, too_.

“Can you bring them back?” He looked at him, eyes full of desperation and dying hope.

The hesitation was answer enough.

_I am not Ra, I am not omnipotent. I cannot I resurrect life that had already died._

The last spark of hope left the thief’s eyes and he buried his face in that soft dark hair, like shadows dipped in blood.

 _But…I_ can _reset this._

Bakura whirled on him. “What?” Something moved in his chest where there had once been a gaping hole, like a beat, a pulse, a hope. “What do you mean?”

 _I am not as powerful as Ra. But I learned much from my time with him. About how the universe works and how to change it. I cannot erase this battle, but I can recreate it. Alter it, create a pocket of time. A loop if you. Stopping it at this moment. History will continue from this outcome. From the_ final _outcome, whatever that outcome may be, but it could be an outcome where the pendant never shattered._

He let that explanation rest and Bakura’s eyes widened. Realization restarted his heart and he felt something he hadn’t felt since the day a spirited red eyed prince caught him sneaking around the palace at night: Hope.

“I can save him?”

The God nodded.

 _But...there is risk involved. If the outcome is not the correct one, then the future will change with it, corrupting everything past that point and before it._ It _knows this as well. It will not give up because the darkness was sealed away. It covets you, that disposable abomination who dares to call himself a god! It covets you just as its Master covets me. They want them dead and they will do what_ anything _to kill them, to separate them from us and they will try and take advantage of this to ensure it._

 _Even then, this will not rewind time. And Heru is just as powerful as I am. His seal is not easily broken._ You _yourself will have ensure the events of the past happen as they did. In order to do that your own soul must be sealed away as well. Sealed away with_ it. _It will not give up trying to claim you, to manipulate you into its arms. You will have to fight it._

 _You will have to find those items, find_ him _, your lover, even if it is in another time. And you must find the one who will restore his heart and his memory, the one who will find his name. Only then will the seal be broken. But doing that, in order to do that would also mean resurrecting the beast, in the hope that he may finally be killed. If he is not, history may repeat itself._

_Your lover also has many admirers. They will also cease the chance to change history if it means claiming him. History could change. Your history could change. This could create a time mine where you’ve never have met. Never have spoken. Never have fallen in love. Where you hate each other. Or, he may find he likes his new life in the future. He may find new happiness, new life, new love. Without you._

_Even knowing that...would you still take the risk?_

“He will live.” It was the only answer he needed to know.

_He will. They both will._

No doubt or hesitation clouded the King’s voice. “Then why so you ask questions you already know the answers to?”

The God laughed, smiled. _Had to make sure._

A ripple of power surrounded them, enclosed around them creating their own pocket of the universe and Bakura _felt_ that power. The power to change not only the world, but history and the universe.

The power to transcend time.

He stood with his lover in his arms.

Gave a chaotic smirk that matches the God who was Chaos and Order in the Universe embodied.

_Make a pact with me, Thief King Bakura Touzoku, son of Thief King Azizi and Thief Queen Nalori, descendant of Diabound and Kin to the Children of Seth and Heru. Grant me your permission to use your soul as a vessel for my own and I will share with you the power to seal this moment in time, the power to transcend time, and the immortality to ensure you’re lovers freedom. Do you accept?_

The thief smiled, looked down at his fallen lover, brushed a finger over the half-heart pendant around his neck, a twin to his own, and smirked.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Heru--Horus, the Falcon God of the Sun, ancestor of the Pharaohs, God of the Delta and Ruling aspect of the Pharaoh,  
> Set-More commonly known as Seth, the God of Chaos and the Desert (meaning storms, floods, wild beasts, basically anything that cause chaso, but in the sense of universal balance) He was also physically the strongest of the Gods and as such he protected Ra from the demon Serpent of Chaos Apopis (Egyptian equivalent of the devil) every night when Ra sailed his boast through the underworld. The Egyptians believed Ra was weakest at night and thus, Seth protected him from Apopis who was constantly trying to devour him and return the world to primal nothingness. Seth also represented the guardian and warlord aspect of the Pharaoh, as the desert was Egypti's greatest natural barrier.
> 
> Little mythology note: in addition to being the duel aspects of the Pharaoh and Egypt in General (i could go on forever about that) Heru and Seth were also lovers both before, during and after their competition for the throne until Ra decided they will rule together, Seth getting 97% (which is desert) and Heru getting 3% but as he was allowed to choose the 3% he wanted he chose the delta.


End file.
